


Green Tea Icing

by Bumblebee31



Series: Pancake Eater [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Drooling, Established Relationship, I'm Going To Hell For This, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Space, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, also, also i'm killing myself by writing jaehyun dirty talking, idk how to call it aaaa, lee taeyong is a knot whore in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee31/pseuds/Bumblebee31
Summary: Only Jung Jaehyun knows that Taeyong, the polite, prim and proper model omega is not as prude when it comes to dicking in heat. Not even Taeyong knows how wild he could be.Or alternatively, Taeyong lost his mind whenever heat cycle strikes and want nothing more than to get knotted by an alpha's cock. Specifically, Jaehyun's.





	Green Tea Icing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! (´・ω・｀)
> 
> This fic is unbeta-ed so i'm very sorry if there are mistakes in the spelling or grammar hehe
> 
> Enjoy!

It was two p.m. when Taeyong felt shiver ran down his spine. His brows shot up until they were hidden behind his bangs, confused. He didn’t feel unwell this morning, and the last time he recovered from the flu was a week ago. Is it possible to catch another one this soon?

“Huh,” The pink haired man thought out loud. “Maybe it’s just the air conditioner?”

So he just chose to brush it off and continued to wipe the windowsill. Jaehyun woke up from his nap not long after that, nuzzling his still sleepy face to the omega’s nape, hands draping around Taeyong’s slim waist.

“Do I really need to buy groceries?” he whined, trying to sound pitiful.

“Yes, you do,” Taeyong turned around, returning the hug.

“Do I really, really need to buy groceries?” the younger tried again, sending his puppy eyes to melt his mate’s heart. The omega gave him a stern gaze, clearly having none of it.

“Yes, yes you do, Jung Jaehyun. The only thing we have left in the fridge is a Tupperware of kimchi. We don’t even have any rice left!”Taeyong pulled away only to get attacked by a series of wet smooches around his face, the last attempt from Jaehyun to escape from his Sunday afternoon routine. Taeyong squeaked, pushing the other’s chest harder now. “No! You have to go, now!”

Jaehyun finally complied with a sad pout. He sulkily wore his hoodie and a pair of flip-flops. It’s not like he got anyone to impress at the supermarket anyway. “Oh, also is there any snacks that you want me to buy?”

Taeyong thought for a second. “I think…, green tea ice cream is fine.”

“Okay, hyung,” The alpha gave him a forehead kiss as a goodbye. “I’ll be back soon.”

An hour later, the 23-year-old could felt cold sweat starting to drip down from his temple. Maybe the flu did make a comeback. He’s this close to finishing his weekend chores though _. I’ll just lay down after I finished hanging the clothes_ , he thought. But then Taeyong felt his stomach started to coil in pain, and unbearable heat spread throughout his body.

Shit. He was in heat. Taeyong should’ve known his heats were always sudden. The pink haired male cursed under his breath, leaning onto the nearest wall due to his buckling knees. He gasped when he felt slick trickling on his inner thighs. This is bad.

He snuck under the covers, whimpering as the friction of his clothes against the burning skin was unbearable. Taeyong groaned. If only he didn’t send Jaehyun to get groceries and that green tea ice cream, maybe life would be so much easier.

 

 

 

“Taeyong-hyung, I’m back!”

Jaehyun struggled with the big grocery bags, carefully closing the apartment room’s door shut with his hip and left foot. He dropped the heavy luggage onto the kitchen island. The brunet huffed, massaging his sore wrist. “Taeyong-hyung! I got your green tea ice cream! Do you want to eat it now or later?”

Silence.

Jaehyun frowned. Usually, the omega would still scrub the top of their television until it was squeaky clean around this time. Maybe he was in the bathroom? Taeyong liked taking long, relaxing baths on the weekends. Or maybe he fell asleep?

The twenty-two year decided he should check the bedroom first. And when he opened the white wooden door, Taeyong’s syrupy-sweet scent smacked him in the face. He groaned, gripping onto the door handle to control himself from falling onto the floor. “Hyung? You’re in heat, God.”

Taeyong’s cotton candy-colored hair popped up between the mess of pillows and blankets, eyes glossy and pleading. “I’m in heat,” he stated dumbly as if Jaehyun didn’t mention that a second ago.

“Well, thank goodness I bought groceries today so I don’t have to until next week,” Jaehyun smiled, sitting on the edge of their king-sized bed to remove his socks. “Now let me make the heat go away, okay?”

The omega whined as his mate uncovered the thick blanket, exposing his already naked form. Jaehyun took a second to appreciate the smooth curves of his collarbone and his pale belly, down to his angry red dick. The younger licked his lips, tempted by sinful sight. “You’re beautiful.”

Taeyong didn’t say anything to deny the sincere praise, and instead red blossomed on his ivory skin, spreading down to his neck.

Now it was the alpha’s turn to take off his clothing. Taeyong whimpered as the perfectly sculpted pectoral and abdominal muscles came to view. Jaehyun smirked, noticing the attention. “You like what you see, baby?”

“Stop teasing me, you brat!” Taeyong smacked his mate’s head, looking extremely irritated. Jaehyun yelped in surprise. “I’m horny and I need your knot, right now!”

Then he gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. “I just said―and did that?”

“Yes you did,” Jaehyun giggled while nursing the aching spot on his head. “Seems like you’re gonna lose it pretty soon.”

“Sorry Jae,” he whined, ruffling the alpha’s soft, thick hair. “I didn’t mean to hit you.”

“It’s okay, hyung,” the younger leaned in for a soft forehead kiss. “I know it’s the heat speaking.”

Jaehyun peppered some more wet smooches across Taeyong’s face before diving in for a kiss. Their lips and tongue slotted perfectly against each other. The omega sighed, fingers massaging the short hairs on Jaehyun’s neck in appreciation. Jaehyun had always been an excellent kisser.

“I love you,” Taeyong whispered between kisses. And Jaehyun smiled into the kiss, whispering back various affectionate words. They pulled apart so the pink haired omega could take a deep breath.

Jaehyun worked out of his pants and boxer brief swiftly before tossing them onto the floor with the other scattered clothing. He made his way down from Taeyong’s jawline down to his hipbone, stopping a while to nibble onto the soft skin here and there. The older whined when Jaehyun rubbed his tummy softly.

“Imagine how beautiful it would be,” Jaehyun chuckled, “if this belly is full with my pup, hyung?”

Taeyong gasped at the foul words. “I swear I would spank you for being dirty mouthed later, Jung Jaehyun!”

The alpha grinned. “Are you sure you can spank me? Usually, it’s the other way around, isn’t it?”

Taeyong let out a noise of frustration but didn’t say anything in retaliation. But his cheek did turn a deeper shade of red.

Jaehyun stroked the leaking organ to its full hardness, ignoring the older’s soft moans. He slipped Taeyong’s dick into his mouth, deepthroating him in one go. Jaehyun swirled his tongue while he went up, making sure to tighten his mouth as he go. The omega yelped, thrashing in the taller’s firm hold.

“J-Jae―I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that…,”

Jaehyun didn’t stop though. If any, he increased the pace of his bobbing head, fondling Taeyong’s gradually tightening balls at the same time. The omega whined, fingers gripping the root of his alpha’s hair for dear life. He came with a long moan, hips jerking up to chase the blinding pleasure.

“Did I do good?” Jaehyun grinned, looking like a cute overexcited puppy waiting to be praised. The omega could almost physically see his wagging tail. Taeyong sighed, legs still jelly-like. “You brat. I hate you so much.”

Jaehyun giggled. “I love you too.”

He then moved some pillows around, arranging it so he and Taeyong could lay comfortably. The omega tucked his head under Jaehyun’s chin. Usually Taeyong would be sleepy after each round, so Jaehyun decided it was the best to let him rest.

 

 

 

Taeyong woke up with a gasp. The heat was more unbearable than before, eating up the last bits of rationality from his mind. Jaehyun offered him a glass of water which he took gratefully. He also managed to make Taeyong swallow one banana (and a scoop of his green tea ice cream) to fill his empty stomach.

“I think this is the last one before I’m, um,” rasped out the omega. “before the heat gets too much.”

“Okay, hyung.” Jaehyun smiled, taking the empty container from Taeyong’s hand. “Thank you for telling me.”

After Jaehyun put tossed the banana skin into the trash can and put the dirty cup into the sink, he laid down next to Taeyong. He knew his hyung was feeling a bit too hot to cuddle, so he just loosely stroked the pink haired male’s hipbone.

Fifteen minutes later, the omega started to feel his slick running down the cleft of his ass. He groaned in frustration. His heat had begun again. “J-Jaehyun…, I think you should knot me now, it―this time it’s really hot…,”

Jaehyun hummed in acknowledgment, and moved to kneel in front of the omega’s crotch. He slipped in two of his fingers into Taeyong’s hot cavern, moaning at how they went in so easily. He scissored the older with trained hands, making sure the pad of his fingertips massaged the spots that would make Taeyong saw stars. Two fingers quickly became three, and the omega cried out in pleasure as Jaehyun pressed on his prostate.

“I-I’m ready,” he panted out, “Just put it in now, Jae.”

Jaehyun snorted. “No, you’re not ready yet, hyung. I still need to stretch you some more.”

Taeyong huffed and looked away. Jaehyun could see how the smaller’s eyes started to glaze with tears, and he knew his mate was trying to hold back from crying from being denied. It is normal for omegas in heat to feel extremely upset when alphas don’t knot them. It’s just a subconscious, instinctual thought omegas have that they are being rejected from carrying the alpha’s litter.

“I’m going to knot you after this round, okay?” Jaehyun coaxed softly.

Taeyong sighed, defeated. “…, okay.”

So Jaehyun picked up his pace again, relishing on the sounds of the omega’s stuttered breath. Taeyong gasped and moaned as Jaehyun constantly hitting the bundle of nerves with every thrust, back arching off the bed. Yeah, he could cum just like this.

“Aren’t you such a good pup.” the younger cooed at how Taeyong’s hole fluttered from the filthy talk. “Would you be an obedient omega, sweetie? Cumming all over my hand just for me?”

“Oh yes, yes, yes,” sobbed Taeyong, fisting the pillows until his knuckles turned white. “want to be your good omega so bad.”

“Uh huh?” Jaehyun started to curl his fingers up now since Taeyong almost reached his peak. “Go on, baby. Let it go now.”

And then Taeyong cummed on command, eyes scrunched shut and mouth gaping open in a silent scream, hole snapping shut around the thick fingers. Jaehyun continued to milk his prostate until the omega whined from oversensitivity.

“What time is it?” whispered Taeyong, already dozed off. Jaehyun giggled from how cute the older looked like when he was sleepy.

“It’s around seven p.m.. Do you want to eat something before sleeping again?”

Taeyong mumbled something incoherent but Jaehyun guessed he said something along the lines of ‘your dick’.

 

 

 

Jaehyun could feel the pressure around his cock. He let out a satisfied groan when the wet heat moved around the length. And then he opened his eyes to found Taeyong, his prude omega who always went red from the slightest vulgar view, was mouthing the side of his slowly hardening dick.

“Wh- Taeyong-hyung?”

“Alpha,” he whined, rutting his hips into the mattress from the kneeling position he was on. There were drools almost dripping from the tip of his hanging tongue. His eyes were half-lidded, clouded with lust. He was far too gone. “C-Can I get this knot, please? Please?”

“Of course you can, baby,” Jaehyun sighed, patting the bed beside him. He was still a bit sleepy but well, duty calls. “Lay down.”

Taeyong obediently complied, scrambling to position his head on the pillow, knees bent up to his chest in invitation. When Jaehyun looked down, he noticed that Taeyong was _drenched_. Slick kept dripping out of the clenching cavern, ruining the sheet and sticking to the omega’s inner thighs.

“Did you touch yourself when I was asleep, sweetheart?” asked Jaehyun oh-so-casually while two of his fingers probed the slippery entrance. Taeyong frantically shook his head, desperate to be good for his alpha.

“N-No I didn’t!”

“Oh really?” The pink haired omega nodded quickly, whimpering when Jaehyun curled his fingers upward. The young alpha always knew how to be cruel with his dirty talk. “Didn’t know omegas who don’t touch themselves can be this loose. You fucked yourself of your fingers, don’t you?”

“No! I swear!” Then he sobbed as Jaehyun introduced his third finger into his awaiting hole, and didn’t waste a beat to abuse his sweet spot again. His attempt to buck up was futile, as the alpha held his hip down in place. “I swear I’m a good omega, alpha! I-I never touched myself down there! I swear!”

“Okay, then. I’ll believe you this time.”Jaehyun chuckled at the mewl Taeyong let out when he pulled his fingers out. “Now, be a good boy and be on all fours, baby.”

The omega flushed at the pet name, smushing his face into the soft fabric. Jaehyun did take his time to appreciate the slim thighs and the cute little ass his mate had. “You like exposing yourself like this, hmm? Like it when people watch you?”

Taeyong whined. “No. Only for you, alpha.”

“Such a good omega,” Jaehyun cooed, lightly fondling the smooth butt cheek in each hand. Taeyong yelped when he felt the alpha licked a long stripe up from his perineum. Jaehyun started to suck and nip onto the puckering rim, and he couldn’t contain his moans anymore. The brunet slipped his tongue in, exploring and licking the sweet, sweet walls. Taeyong’s back arched prettily, whimpers spilling out from his lips. It just felt so, so good and everything felt just right.

It only took him one last suck to spill all over the sheet beneath his trembling legs, tears running down his cheek from how good it felt.

Jaehyun grinned at the erotic view, displayed all for him to see. Taeyong sprawled on the sheet, with the mix of his come and slick trailing down his thigh. He looked absolutely wrecked, smiling blissfully through the aftershock of his orgasm.

“Alpha,” he croaked out, “please give me your knot…,”

The young alpha laughed airily. “Are you sure you still want to get knotted?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Taeyong rolled over, showing his belly in submission. He bared his unmarked neck, offering Jaehyun to just take a bite. Jaehyun growled in appreciation. “Want to carry your pups so bad.”

“Huh, you want to get pregnant?” teased the younger. “Tell me how bad you want it. Then I’ll decide if you deserve my knot or not.”

The older looked stunned for a second, but quickly regained his composure, and started to mumble out.

“I-I want it so bad, alpha,” Taeyong started, licking his glistening lips. “I want you to knot me and to fill me to the brim with your cum. And-and then I would carry your litter―want to feel them kicking in my belly. Then…, after I give birth to them I want to be filled again soon―”

Jaehyun noticed Taeyong’s pleading eyes on him and he smirked, eyes flashing golden. “Go on.”

Taeyong sobbed, hole clenching around nothing. “―want to be filled again with another litter of pups. I want to be a mom so, so bad, alpha. Want to have you knot me until I got pregnant again and again―”

“Okay, that’s enough,” The alpha chuckled, scooting closer and positioned his crotch near the omega’s head. It’s cute how Taeyong’s eyes lit up immediately. “I’ll give you what you want. Now, would you help me out a little bit, baby?”

He tilted his head, allowing Jaehyun to slip his dick between his awaiting lips. It felt just perfect to have the weight and the salty taste on his tongue. Taeyong repositioned himself so he could suck the alpha off better, with Jaehyun leaning on the headboard and him kneeling on the bed.

He started by swirling his tongue around the length, tonguing the slit, making loud slurping sounds in the process. Then he made his way down bit by bit while bobbing his head, making sure to suck until his cheeks hollow as he went. It was almost impossible, considering how huge the size was, coupled with Taeyong’s gag reflex. But a horny Taeyong is a determined Taeyong.

“Fuck, look at you,” Jaehyun licked his lips, chuckling when Taeyong choked for the nth time. He tried his best not to buck up into the wet heat. Which is quite a challenge. “So greedy for an alpha’s dick. Bet you’ll jump on any alpha once they offered to fuck you dumb, baby.”

Taeyong whined, but sucked harder in an attempt to impress. Eventually, with much work, spit and tears, his lips managed to close near the base of Jaehyun’s growing knot. The omega breathed as best as he could, drunk on the musky scent from the alpha’s trimmed patch of hair. Jaehyun pulled his head back by the hair before slamming him down again and again.

“You like that?” he groaned when he realized Taeyong maintained his eye contact the whole time. Hot was an understatement. With lips stretched to its maximum ability and eyes brimming with tears, he does look very appealing to be the perfect fucktoy. “You like it when alphas use you, right? What a slut.”

Jaehyun let Taeyong bob his head a few more times before pulling him off his dick with a loud pop. The organ was shiny with spit, with a knot starting to form at the base.

“On your hands and knees. Now.”

The omega complied, positioning himself just as how Jaehyun likes it. He couldn’t hold back an excited squeal when he felt the younger behind him, rubbing the head of his dick onto the puffy rim. Taeyong ground back as an attempt to slip the dick in.

“Ah-ah. Only patient omegas get what they want,” Jaehyun tutted and gripped the pink haired omega’s hips. “Are you sure you’re a good omega? I don’t know, this behavior doesn’t seem like it’s true.”

“No! No! Sorry!” Taeyong whimpered, panic and desperation settled in his gut. Tears started to make his eyes glisten again. “I’m a good omega! I-I’ll do anything!”

Jaehyun faked a disappointed sigh. “Promise me you won’t be a brat.”

“I won’t! I won’t!” sniffed the older, water droplets already decorating his cheeks. “I promise!”

“Good, you better keep that promise,” Jaehyun held his dick and stroked it a few times to its’ full hardness. “Or I won’t give you my knot.”

“Yes, yes, I promise, alpha, I won’t be a br―oh”

The moment Jaehyun finally pushed his dick through the tight ring of muscles, Taeyong’s arms gave up, letting gravitation pull his body onto the mattress with a soft thud. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, blabbering incoherent gratitude to the alpha. After waiting for so, so long he finally got the fulfillment that he wanted. Jaehyun grunted, bottoming up in one go.

“So tight,” he gritted out. “Say what, baby?”

“Thank you, thank you, oh―” It was unbelievable, but Taeyong did come again just with the first thrust. He gasped for air, desperately clutching the sheet until his knuckles turned white. Jaehyun didn’t stop rocking his hips into the smaller though. The omega won’t even feel the pain of oversensitivity at this state, and Jaehyun knew that all too well.

“It’s so big and huge, alpha. I―” Taeyong moaned with a particularly deep thrust, drool running down the sides of his cherry lips. It was too much and not enough at the same time, making him dizzy and lightheaded. “I can feel it deep in my tummy!”

The young alpha grunted. “You do know how to please your alpha so well, huh? Dirty talking and all.”

Taeyong yelped when Jaehyun flipped him over so he was on his back, pushing the back of the omega’s knees until they touched his chest. He made some protesting sounds when his mate took his dick out in the process, though not for long because Jaehyun swiftly inserted his dick in again in one smooth thrust.

“Wanna watch you take my knot so well, baby,” Jaehyun breathed out, nostrils flaring in lust. Now he could fully see the omega’s flushed body. He had his head thrown back, mouth gaped open with his cute little tongue hanging off to the side, panting and whining.

“Give me your knot quickly, please,” he begged, eyes glassy and cheeks rosy, a small smile tugged on his bitten lips. Taeyong looking debauched was an understatement. “Please, alpha? I’m gonna be such a good omega for you, gonna take such good care of your pups.”

“Fuck, you want my knot that bad?” Jaehyun groaned when he felt Taeyong tightened up around him. “Want to get knocked up so bad, huh?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” The omega canted his hips up, meeting the alpha’s thrust as best as he could with his limited movement ability. “Please, alpha? I-I promise I will take care of you so good too. I-I will―hah!―be such a good mate for you! I promise―Ah!―I will spread my legs whenever you want me to, alpha!”

“What a very nice offer,” Jaehyun laughed breathlessly, amused by the omega’s unusual witty mouth. Amid the sharp snaps of his hips, Jaehyun tenderly caressed the bulging part of Taeyong’s stomach due to the size of his cock, eyes went golden from the erotic sight. He could felt the knot started to catch on the omega’s rim, which means they were about to get locked with each other soon. Seemed like Taeyong noticed this too since he looked more enthusiastic.

“Oh, finally,” he half-sobbed, half-squealed. Slick drenched out from his hole, as Taeyong was about to reach his peak once again. He stared at Jaehyun with such happiness and love and a wide, cute smile. After a couple of thrusts, semen spurted out from the tip of his angry red cock, not breaking eye contact with the alpha while he came.

“Fuck, gonna come soon,” Jaehyun gritted out as his thrust became irregular. “Gonna knot you now.”

Then, he finally pushed the bulbous base into Taeyong’s entrance, fully locking them together, securing his semen to not leak out from the awaiting hole. The omega let out a series of high pitched moans, clenching around the length as Jaehyun kept grinding his hips onto the sweet spot.

Jaehyun came with a loud groan. Ropes and ropes of warm cum started to coat Taeyong’s walls, and the alpha made sure to push them as deep as he could into the omega’s tight canal. The pink haired male happily whined as he came again from the feeling of being filled up to the brim, just like how he dreamed for so long.

Taeyong smiled dazedly at him, mumbling a soft, “I love you.”

and passed out a second later.

Jaehyun smiled fondly at the older. He carefully moved them around, positioning himself laying down with Taeyong on top of his chest, so he wouldn’t crush the omega down. The young alpha stroked his mate’s cotton candy hair, pushing back the sweaty bangs so they wouldn’t stick onto Taeyong’s forehead. Jaehyun kissed the top of the omega’s head, cooing at how he snored while asleep.

“I love you too, hyung.”

And then Jaehyun remembered something important.  He cringed.

Surely Taeyong wouldn’t get angry that Jaehyun forgot to put the groceries into the fridge, right?

**Author's Note:**

> let's be mutuals on [twt](https://twitter.com/bumblingstan) ! i made it not too long ago so it's still quite empty, but don't hesistate to hmu!
> 
> p.s. Yongie won't actually get pregnant he's on birth control so :"3


End file.
